


The Game

by RyokoYuuki



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: AU, Alcohol, Bisexual!Rey, Drunkenness, F/M, Gamers, Hacker! Kylo Ren, Law student! Rey, MMORPGs, Masturbation, Monogamy, Secrets, angry gaming girl, commitment issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-06-05 21:34:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6724339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyokoYuuki/pseuds/RyokoYuuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey is an aspiring lawyer, her true love is gaming. When her co-op partner Kylo Ren decide to finally meet, he shakes her to her core and everything she thinks she knows about relationships comes crumbling around her feet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by Jiyuuchan  
> I only have plans to release 4 chapters but depending on reviews and how well received this fic is, it's possible. I could release more.  
> ~×~

Chapter One

Rey let out a low growl, gritting her teeth. She pouted, lips pursed as she yanked off her headset and pushed herself up and away from the suede couch storming into the kitchen. Her small feet pattering violently against the off-white lineolium flooring. She pulled the refrigerator  door open grabbing the neck of a two dollar bottle of White Zinfandel. The glass bottle slamed against the marble counter top as she released another frustrated cry as she struggled to pop the soft cork out.

Rey's teeth ground together fiercely until the small  cork let out a faint pop and released itself from the confines of the bottle's lip. She strangled the bottle by its neck and went right back to her spot on the couch - in the middle where she nursed her wine. Boustrious laughter interrupted her.

"What are you drinking tonight?"

She stared pointedly at her speakers, her headset laying abandoned on the floor. The cord no longer plugged into the side port of her laptop leaving her mic wide open for her group members to hear. _Traitor_.

She wasnt sure what he was accusing her of but none the less Rey responded defensivley, "Is it that obvious?"

"Really? How many years have we been playing this crappy MMO together? If you lose one match you go straight to a bottle of wine."

He was still laughing and that irritated her further. Rey sighed dramatically, taking a large irritated gulp from the bottle. She stared at the resurrection screen making sure to stress her point, "you're most definitely worse than I am - at least when I drink I mellow out... you're a man-baby; throwing fucking tantrums if you lose."

Rey wasn’t proud of her lame counter-point, but he started it. She could hear the chuckle from his throat again. Kylo wasn't going to be baited and he did not play into her childish antics.

 "Are you up for another raid or not?"

She sipped and let her eyes withdraw when something dawned on her.

"Kylo," she paused emphasizing the use of his player name, "what time is it there?"

"It's almost 7..." his voice trailed off as the little light bulb flickered over his head and then there it was. A loud bang, a thud and a curse. "Fuck."

She licked her lips straightening her back against the cushions and spoke lightly in a bored tone, "you're late again."

Before she could tease him any further he signed off and she smiled from her own personal victory. Kylo had been dating the same girl now for about 6 months, not his longest relationship, but not his shortest either.

Rey recalled the few times where she could hear jealousy and venomous screeches through Kylo's mic. Once a girl threatened Rey specifically logging into Kylo's account and out of rage (and some egging on from Rey) the girl deleted Kylo's characters and unsubscribed him from the game. Kylo was furious and broke up with the girl a few hours later apologizing profusely to Rey and finally admitting to her that she was in fact right. Kylo Ren attracted the crazy ones.

Rey, however, did not have the best track record either. Relationships were boring. Sure, she would go back to his or her place and would enjoy a good fuck but she'd be gone by morning; no goodbyes and most importantly no regrets. When it came to relationships Rey was not too fond of being tied down, unlike Kylo who was a serial monogamist. Neither of them would admit it but they were already tied down.Their commitment to the MMO kept them grounded, as it had stolen their wallets with countless in-game purchases, but also held their hearts captive and would do so forever.  

Later with a half downed bottle of wine in one hand and a domestic-violence case in the other a little chime went off indicating she had a notification. Rey slid the pencil behind her ear, blowing loose strands from her messy bun out of her eyes as she leaned forward to open the chat window.

_**Kylo Ren** : I'm done. No more relationships. _

She typed hastily an ever-knowing smirk played out on her features.

_**R** : Girl troubles, you? Come on. Mic?  _

It seemed as soon as she clicked on the mic icon Kylo's voice rung through her laptop's speakers.

"Jessica has had it with me and she is right, I am terrible at being in a relationship. I'm done dating."

Rey's eyes rolled, she hadn't heard _that_  before.

"She dumped you because you play too damn much and this is what... the third time you've been late to date night?"

Rey asked only out of courtesy, making a grotesque face as she realized she had begun chewing on her pencil.

Kylo's voice dropped lower with guilty concious, "more like the sixth."

Rey let out an innapropiate chuckle dropping the pencil on top of the file she had been working on.

She crossed her legs and stretched her vertibrae and spoke with utter laziness, "I would have dumped your ass too."

He scoffed in defiance knowing her all too well, "yeah, you would have left the first night."

Kylo easily reminded her all too well of her commitment issues.

"Fine, fine you got me beat. But seriously dude, stop playing this damn game and go find love."  

She could hear the smile in his voice, "it's difficult when I am already in love, but my love is a tragic one considering she is a program and I am just one of many."

He ended it with such a dramatic note Rey almost choked on her gulp of wine.

"I am never making movie recommendations ever again! I can't belive you just compared the MMO to 'Her'."

It was Kylo's turn to laugh, "that movie was very sad especially for people like you and me."

Rey tapped her cheek in thought and said lightly, "don't lump me in with you."

"When's the last time you had a date? And you cannot say anything about a certain pilot and veteran because you cannot live vicariously through your best friends epic love story."

He was being testy in a sort of teasing manner.

Rey crossed her arms in front of her throwing them out, "I am cutting you off, I cannot believe you."

"Let's play another round?" Kylo's voice turned to that of a petulant child.

She shook her head as if he could see, "I can't I'm working on a case right now; well... not exactly, I'm talking to you, none the less this case is due on Monday."

His sigh was sheepish, "I miss the days when you worked at the garage, we used to play for hours or days depending on your schedule."

She knew he was being earnest but this was the perfect time to pounce, "not all of us are born with a silver spoon in our mouths. Beides I was working that job to get through college and now that I am actually attending law school it's time to focus."

Rey's face and stoic expression were completely serious but her heart and voice wavered.

"I'll drink with you - plus it's Friday." Kylo pleaded his case with success and that was how Kylo won the argument. Rey sighed as though she had truly been hard to coerce but her head phones were already around her neck and mouse set up.

She smiled as she double clicked the icon, "so who do you think will have more kills this time? You or me?"


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story would not be the same without Jiyuuchan, I could not thank her enough for being the most amazing beta ever! E rating coming in today, just a heads up. Thank you everyone for the comments, kudos, hits, ect ect ect. It makes me all warm and fuzzy!  
> I know I said four chapters originally, well I lied. It will be five. Chapters will be updated once a week, hopefully on Fridays! <3  
> ~x~

Ben let out a wicked groan as he sat up on his futon. His stomach knotted from the impulsive motion and noticed a cold sweat to coating his forehead. He ran his hand over his face in grief as his head pounded with angry protests. He looked over at his desktop out of habit and noticed a small screen-saver bouncing joyously, indicating it was left on. He squinted at it in casual awareness.

His clothes from the night before clung to him. Unzipping the burgundy hoodie and sliding out from the jersey-cotton sleeves he breathed in cool refreshing air, no longer feeling smothered. Small goose bumps formed where his sweat and the cool air met. The jacket slid off his shoulders with no concern of where it landed followed by his grey undershirt. He kicked off his low top Converse, pushing tight jeans off his awkwardly jagged hips as he stumbled toward the open shower opposite of his futon.  
Often times the women who followed him home would complain about how small the studio was and how his large frame made the place look even smaller. It never occurred to him that his futon was too small, the studio too quaint, or the kitchenette too cozy. It fit his lifestyle perfectly. He could pack up at any time and leave if the occasion arose.

  
Ben shoved the black shower curtain to the side and placed his feet onto the cold porcelain tiles. He massaged his shampoo, lathering and matting together his dark lengthy locks. The spray was cool against his too warm skin and he sighed into it, spitting out the water that jutted into his mouth out.  
It was a bit awkward, his morning routine: wash his hair, masturbate, soap up, and rinse. Even more so with a hangover and a pounding headache. His cock twitched with anticipation knowing well what was to come. Kylo jerked away his stress. It helped him last longer during sex too, he convinced himself. If nothing else, it cured his headache.

  
His fingertips teased the tip of his growing cock. His fist wrapped around its girth with familiarity. His muscles tensed eagerly as if this were something more than a morning snack. He pumped quickly and then slow again, gritting his teeth as he ached. The head of his cock throbbed as his blood boiled against his skull, slowly inching towards soft sighs of brisk pleasure. He tugged more violently to his own pulse, a tempo only he knew. Fingers slick with soap he slid base to tip, tip to base. Squeeze here, jerk there. His cock pulsed with every long tortured stroke. He allowed a low growl to escape his lips as he pressed his cheek into the cool tile, his grip tightening with each pump.

  
He tugged his dick harder and quicker, shoving himself deeper into his palm. Imagining her tits, that girl's ass, an old girlfriend's lips wrapped around his cock, and something else. The very thing that sent him over the edge every time. _Her_ voice. A very annoying, deeply irritating and shockingly seductive English accent.  
His toes curled and his knees shook under his weight. He let out a final gasp, pleasure twisting his features as he spilled out onto the tile. The spurts dripped and swirled into the drain. Dick hanging slightly to the right in exhaustion, he caught his breath cautiously, opening his eyes.

  
_Worked like a charm. Headache and stress-- gone._

  
He sighed, noticing the still present traces of soapy hair and pushed himself from the cool tiled wall. Kylo leaned back, letting the water bead and soak his long hair. He rinsed and lathered his body a final time before slamming the metal hinge downwards, stopping the flow of water. The drain gurgled, swallowing the final stream of moisture.

  
Ben shook his head furiously, flinging water from his black mop and wrapped a cotton towel around his waist before walking into the kitchenette of his studio. Grabbing the neatly packaged wheat bread, he pulled out two slices and slid them into the toaster. He waited patiently and busied himself by putting the loaf away, grabbing the butter accompanied by a knife and paper towel and gifting the items to the counter top. Finally popped a warm golden colored toast that he preceded to butter on both sides and laid them on top of each other as if it was a sandwich. He took impatient large bites and swallowed the bread dryly. To chase the sand in his throat, he grasped the gallon orange juice and quenched the terrible texture. Kylo heard a ding from his computer and smiled.

  
_**R:** I really fucking hate you._

  
He read with the most monotone voice he could muster, but could only smile in response.

  
_**Kylo Ren:** Hangout?_

  
After a few seconds a black call box appeared with a green phone to accept and a red phone to decline. He answered with video and smiled at R's bewildered expression.

  
"Oh my god, why are you naked Kylo?!"

  
He had grown accustomed to her accent but he loved hearing her say 'oh my god' it never ceased to entertain him.

  
"Relax I'm wearing a towel." Ben did a quick turn imitating The Next Top Model (R's guilty pleasure) and she smiled despite herself. This was not the first time they've done a video call while being almost completely nude.

  
Rey was guilty of answering past video chats in nothing but a bra and some "shorts" that barely covered her ass. He knew her exclamation was nothing if not a little modesty play. "You do realize that I will never not hear the end of this." She had a smile on her face but he could tell she was angry.

  
"What are you talking about?" Ben ran a hand through his drying hair. They both had drank too much the night before. Drinking and cursing the main boss, building new characters off each other, grinding until their character was a high 60, taking shots any time they died.

  
Eventually they put the game on hold and talked about life and love and work. The real world shit that Ben Solo would choose to ignore if he could. That was one of the things he liked about Rey, she kept him grounded and was never afraid to ask the real questions.

  
"Last night, you had me call Finn and Poe, in the middle of the night mind you, and recount the beginning of their relationship until now. Happily married and a fucking kid on the way," Her face was disgusted, "This is all your fault. My friends now think I have intimacy issues and then you somehow tried to redeem my honor by mentioning Anna. Somehow you managed to convince me to call that cute bartista and ask her out." She looked mildly annoyed with her arms crossed and brows in a point. He knew she was expecting an explanation.

  
"I really don't see how any of this is a bad thing, R. You do have a pretty perturbing relationship status." Ben shrugged with a nonchalant smile. He was taking none of her shit and clearly thought he was setting her on the right path.  
Rey gapped, "Kylo, I. Dont. Date. This girl is going to get her heart broken!"

  
"Que sera sera," Ben interjected, "just try the dating thing." He knew he was taking this all too lightly as he shrugged at her. He fully supported his friend's fuck and leave stance but he would also like to see her happy. That happiness you can only really get when you're wrapped up in someone else. But then again, Rey only let herself get wrapped up in what was on her next test or that that goddamn MMO.  
Rey exhaled in frustration, "at least I'm honest in that aspect unlike you- mr. I hold out until she says so." She was mocking him but it didn’t shake him or relationship values.

  
"I do wait on my girlfriend. I could get my dick wet whenever I wanted but it's so much better to wait it out... besides one night stands are so rushed. They're boring." He waved it off taking another swig of orange juice.

  
"Psh, like you'd ever had a one night stand. Yeah." She scoffed, rolling her eyes and crossing her arms.  
"I have." Ben spoke too soon in his defense as he felt heat rise to the tips of his ears.

  
"Maybe with your hand," she threw back looking off to the side lazily, her comment easily rolled off her tongue as she stared at her cuticle in disinterest.

  
He laughed and rolled his eyes, making him feel a little more than defeated, "so when's your date R?"

  
She looked sheepish, her eyes narrowing at a seafoam green delicate teacup as she took a sip. She blew over the rim, her lips perched as she answered blandly, "tomorrow night at 8." Her smirk faded.

  
"Just try. Try to get to know this one. Don't have sex with her and run." He paused for emphasis trying his best to stare her down. Well, as best as one could through a computer monitor. Ben's eyes wandered over to the time. He stood making his way over to plastic drawers pulling a worn pair of jeans out, he slid them up and under his towel just barely slipping his jeans over the crack of his ass before the cotton slipped from his hands. Rey averted her gaze politely.

  
"Are you going to try to fix things with Jessica?" She asked softly. He never understood how Rey managed to keep up with his love life when he barely had a grasp on it. She remembered every current girlfriend or potential date by name. She was a good friend.  
"She has had it with me and I need a break. I think you had it right when you said something about my hand." She grimaced her cheeks sucked in as though she had something sour in her mouth.

  
"Kylo," her voice wavered, "why is it that we've never met?" Her voice seemed small and she wasn't looking into the camera. Ben stopped suddenly, her words striking a chord in him. He couldn't come up with a reason why they hadn’t met, as it was not something that had crossed his mind. Rey was a friend, probably his best friend. They had always kept their relationship to just that.

  
"I don't know. I suppose I travel enough and I've been to New York a few times for work. I've just never thought about it, I guess. What brought this on so suddenly?" It was quiet for a period and he suddenly became aware of his nakedness. He slid on a dark tee but when he was looking back at her, her facial expression varied from before. She looked almost as if she was trying to figure something out herself. A question she didn’t have an answer to either. Rey smiled, but it wasn't her usual smile nor was it one he was accustomed to and for the first time he couldn't read her.

  
"I don't know why I suddenly thought that," she was brushing off the topic with that weird smile again that Ben had never seen before. He smiled back politely, allowing her to keep this one to herself. The silence between them dragged on and Ben didn't know what to make of it.

  
"I gotta go. I actually have a business meeting." Her expression changed to one he was familiar with; mock scrutiny.  
"Dressed like that?"

  
"Ha-ha, you know not everyone's business attire is a fancy suit so tight it goes up their ass," He cracked a half smirk forming on his lips.

  
"I only wore a suit that ONE time, Kylo Ren! I'll have you know I have mastered the pencil skirt and heels." Ben's brows rose and decidedly made a mental note for his spank-bank for later.

  
"I have a grotesque feeling I just set myself up for something. Ugh. Go to work." She smiled and ended the call.

Ben rolled his eyes, grabbed his keys and leather jacket, and left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~X~  
> The 'oh my God' is reference to a video I saw on Youtube of John Boyega impersonating Daisey Ridley: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fuAwgmz7jTc


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm late posting up the chapter, I'm sorry! Thank you to all of you ho leave reviews, kudos, hits, ect. It really brightens my day that you're enjoying my small Reylo world. 
> 
> As always this story would not be what it is without Jiyuuchan! Seriously, check out her work.

Chapter Three

In the midst of a boss fight, Rey leveled up to another new character class in the MMO on her personal quest to become Legendary Status. An indication for mic chat popped up and she hit enter as she continued to slay.

"What the actual fuck Kylo?! I'm trying to kill the Devil King and you're binging right in the middle!"

He was laughing, "How soon could you come to Kilt Lifters?"

She pounded on her keyboard growling, "You know, I could really use you on this level Kylo Ren!"

Silence.

He sighed. "Rey?"

"What. The. Fuck!?" She was yelling into the mic as she uselessly watched her newest character meet his demise. "He was almost fucking dead! Why the fuck? How come you're not on right now?"

There was a smile in his voice, "How soon can you get to Kilt Lifters?"

"What are you going on about?" She grabbed her phone and used her Maps app. "It's about a 15 minute train ride."

"Be there in an hour. I'll be waiting." He went offline.

An hour? She sat there in her polar bear undies and no bra but a tank top and felt the dumbfounded expression. She sat there processing his words slowly. _An hour_.It's been two and half years of gaming and she would finally meet Kylo Ren, in a bar called Kilt Lifters. In an hour.

She stood suddenly and tripped over a textbook running toward her shower. She scrubbed and rinsed and dried as quickly as she could. She grabbed for a clean pair of panties not caring which ones they were. Except _that_ pair. She threw the first pair back into the drawer and grabbed the second. She put on a simple black bra that didn't match and some fuzzy cream-colored socks. Throwing on a pair of jeans and flat-heeled brown boots she grabbed a green tee and slid it over her head. She pulled a knitted dark green beanie over her wet hair and paired it with a light brown jacket and a cream scarf. One final glance in the mirror, some chapstick, and out the door she went locking it behind her. She almost made it down the hall just to run back towards her apartment to grab her train pass and wallet.

The icy autumn air stung her face as her damp, curling hair kissed her cheek. She tucked her hands into her jacket as she stepped onto the train. Rey pulled out her phone, swiping the screen to check the time.  Five minutes remaining to be there on time on a fifteen minute train. She bit her lip nervously and silently cursed at Kylo. Not once in the last two years had they exchanged numbers. She shuffled around in her seat impatiently as she anxiously waited her arrival.

As she got off the train, Rey quickly pulled out her mobile to check her direction. She stepped up onto the damp sidewalk, taking the quickest route to Kilt Lifters. The nightlife in downtown New York picked up and quickly became as noisy as midday. People sloshing and cheering, horns honking in the never-ending traffic. People impatiently pushing and shoving past each other as if they had somewhere important to be.

There she stood— in front of an oak door and graffiti walls and band stickers. A neon light flickered each individual letter, each at their own velocity: Kilt Lifters. She took a breath steadying her heaving chest only realizing now how rushed she was to get here.  A stocky bearded man adorned with a golden tooth stumbled out the wooden door with a wide grin as he almost lost his balance. Rey took the opportunity and as if he was opening it just for her, she moused her way inside. A frown formed upon entering as she realized that the bar was bustling. Everyone inside nearly touched shoulders. She looked to the back of the building through the crowd looking for anyone with black hair and pasty skin.

Anxiety chewed its way through her stomach. What if she didn't recognize him? What if he didn’t recognize her? What if he didn’t like her in person? What if... her questions stopped as she saw a man slightly taller than her at the bar with black shoulder length hair. Anticipation boosted her every step as she couldn't stop the grin that overtook her features. Slowly she paced through the crowd toward the bar and her player 2. Rey had nearly made it there when she stopped suddenly, letting her smile fade.

A busty blonde attached herself to his hip. She had big blue eyes and her tongue snaked out of her teeth as she smiled and rubbed his. She whispered into his ear and kissed it.

Her stomach dropped in disappointment. She should have known that Kylo was never ever single. Of course he would makeup with Jessica and bring her along. Rey strained her eyes in the dim light as she felt heat and blood rush to her cheeks. With determination in her step, she pushed forward.  Her insides burned with regret as she masked herself with the brightest smile she could endure and stepped into the light.

Breathing heavily, she plastered another smile onto her face as she drew closer. She began to raise her arm to touch his shoulder when she felt a firm grasp of a hand on her bicep. She balled her hand into a fist as she turned to look at the person stopping her endeavor.

"Uh, woah hey, it's me. Kylo." He let go of her arm and raised both hands to emit his good intentions. Rey stared up blankly at Kylo. This was Kylo. This GIANT was Kylo. He smiled gently at her, dropping his hands and then held one out to shake, "Hi I'm Ben Solo and you are?"

The awkwardness only continued as she stared at him blankly for a moment. Life flickered back into her hazel eyes and a smile of joy and realization brightened her face. He offered up his real name to her as a truce in such a weird situation. He was over a foot taller than her and his frame was gangly but well hidden under layers. He wore a loose grey hoodie and a dark vest over it and dark, form-fitting jeans with plush leather shoes. His hands were gloved but his fingers poked through the worn fabric, revealing long and bony extremities with short, blunt nails. She took his hand and shook it, "I'm Rey."

Her accent hit him like a ton of bricks. It was even more unbelievable in person and she was much more petite than he originally thought. "Can I buy you a drink?" She nodded with a grin.

She admitted, after finishing the first beer he bought, how grateful she was that he wasn't actually the guy on the other side of the bar. Ben laughed at her, "You really thought that was me? Our faces are completely different."

Rey slapped his shoulder with a wide grin, "I didn’t see his face. I saw him from the back and I thought she was Jessica." She nudged her head in the direction of the blonde bimbo as Ben's brow rose accompanying a mildly offended smile.

"Come on Rey. She looks nothing like Jessica." Rey shook her head laughing as she sipped her beer. They looked at each other and she shrugged, "Again, its the hair." He shook his own head, this time ordering another round.

Rey protested after finishing her second. "Ben, I absolutely cannot drink another." she paused for emphasis, "I cannot stand the taste."

"Unfortunately, they're all out of Merlot. What else could I get for you?" Out of spite, Rey lent her hand out to the bar tender. The bearded man glanced in her direction and met her at their position at the bar.

"Give me a tall cider, two please." She smiled sliding the man her card.

"Woah, woah, woah. Whipping out a new tab? I see, the bill’s on you miss future lawyer?" He asked playfully, finishing his third beer and graciously accepting the cider as it was presented to them.

"Please, I'll let you buy my drinks. I'm up to my ears in student loans." She laughed, gulping down her cider and crudely slamming the glass onto the table. Rey raised her eyebrows, challenging Ben. He accepted with a curious nod.

"Another cider for the lady." Ben called out, his deep voice out matched the crowd around them and much to his delight drink after drink was served to them as they were bought. She bought him drinks even though he insisted on paying and eventually, when her words started to slur, he replaced her toxic beverage with water and somehow managed to slip her card into her jacket pocket. She sipped it with disdain and Kylo caved and bought her another cider, regretting it as soon as she stumbled over and bumped into the blonde bimbo from earlier.

Rey drunkenly asked the woman if her boobs were real before the girl could display offense, Ben apologized in Rey’s stead. Instead of taking the hint, she asked the stranger if she could play with them like ping-pong and again Ben apologized and removed her drunk ass from bimbo’s sight. He picked up her intoxicated pile of flesh with ease, throwing her over his shoulder and began to walk towards the door.

"Ben, if you don't put me down I will vomit on your back." Rey's voice was muted by his jacket. "We're going to go sit outside and get you some air and some more water." Ben tried to let her down gently but Rey clung to his arm.

"I fucked up," she admitted into her hands before taking a small sip of water. They were sitting at a small table set across the street from the bar at a closed restaurant. He shook his head and rubbed her back.

"How so?" He asked out of curiosity, though he had a feeling he would disagree with her. Rey rested her head in her hands.

"I tried to keep up with you. I knew I should have stopped you a long time ago. You're so huge." Ben let out a hearty laugh but continued to rub her back. "You should have stopped me." She was whining now but he shook his head.

"I don't think I could ever tell you what to do. You're pretty opinionated." She looked mortified and he laughed again. "It's not a bad thing. I like that about you."

"What are you doing here?" She asked through a fit of laughter as if she didn't believe a word he said. " I’m working," he admitted, "but I decided you were right. It was time we finally met." There was silence for a moment.

"And?" She cocked a brow staring into his eyes biting her bottom lip. Daring him.

"I may have never seen those eyes on you but I do know what they mean. No, I will not have a one night stand with you." He was smiling and being truthful but damn was she testing him. She smiled playfully her foot gently grazing his calf. "You know you want to."

Just as Ben was going to retort, Rey burst into laughter her cheeks flushing pink. "Okay. Okay. What about her?" She pointed to a brunette who clearly dressed for the occasion. "Please," She batted her eyes. Ben shook his head, taking in a sip of water.

"So you won't sleep with me and you won't sleep with her. Who are you saving yourself for Ben Solo?" Hazel eyes questioned through thin slits and thick lashes, her speech slow to make a point in her drunken state. He opened his mouth to respond with a quirky comeback, that was until there was liquid vomit on his shoes and pant legs. He held her hair as she let go a second time thanking the stars he had a stomach made of steel.

"Ben I don't feel so good." He smiled at her rubbing her head. "I know Rey, it's going to be okay. Go ahead and let it all out." She released again onto the pavement, her small body shook with every spasm. After she had emptied her stomach, Ben tried to get her to drink more water. She shook her head, laying it flat on the wired table.

"You can't sleep here Rey. We need to get you home." He spoke softly rubbing small circles onto the back of her hand. Her voice contorted and she disagreed. He sighed, lifting her petite frame into his arms. He walked six blocks with her in his arms; onlookers only slightly concerned but gave him the benefit of the doubt when they saw the barf stains on his jeans.

Kylo was thankful there was an elevator to his hotel room. Although she was petite, Rey grew heavy in his arms. He leaned against the wall resting and then took it up to the eighteenth floor. He managed to get the door open one handed without bumping her or causing her any grief.

"Rey you're in my room. Did you want to shower?" He asked her gently as he set her on his bed. She mumbled in reply turning away from him. He let out a heavy sigh, a clear indication she was out. He gathered clean shorts and locked himself in the bathroom. He peeled the soiled clothes off his body and threw them into a pile, the putrid smell made his stomach turn. He bathed and toweled down, draping the towel onto its hook and then slid on his black boxers.

He smoothed the blankets around Rey, gently tucking her in. Her face still flushed, he left her side and grabbed a white cloth to wet it with cold water. He strained the fabric so it was no longer sopping but damp and folded it in half.  Gently he placed it on her forehead. Ben let out a heavy sigh before calling the front desk and asking for a comforter and a blanket.

He looked at the clock on the stand and it flashed four a.m. His eyes were tired. He set up his bedding at the foot of the bed on the floor. Folding the comforter in half and a pillow at what he deemed the top. He turned off the lights using his phone light to guide him to his new bed. He shifted uncomfortably on the hard ground; the blanket was too small. He curled into a ball, adjusting the scratchy blanket to allow himself to be covered completely. Eventually sleep won and he fell into a deep slumber as the alcohol kicked in and did its part.

Rey shifted, groaning. Her head was pounding and her stomach turning. The previous night snuck up on her and the memories of their adventure struck her. No. That was bile.

"Ben," she managed to speak. He tossed up wildly bucking the blanket from his long legs. He blinked as he stared up at the beautiful girl inhabiting his bed at that moment. She was hunched over covering her mouth, her back heaving and deep breaths leaking in and out of her nose. Kylo caught on and he quickly ran to the bathroom to get the plastic ice bucket and barely made it to her in time. She retched small sobs escaping her. He held her hair and rubbed her back again as the contents of her stomach flowed into the container.

Rey wanted to die. Her head was throbbing and her stomach felt raw and empty. Tears of pain and sweat streaked her face. This was definitely not how this was supposed to go. A few drinks, laughs, and catching up and maybe possibly a bit of fucking. But no.

She spit, taking a deep breath before apologizing. "I feel very confident that this is not how you planned on spending your time here." Big eyes topped the bowl to stare up at him wide-eyed and apologetic.

"There have been plenty of times where we have been way too hung over to play, this time is really no different-"

"I threw up on your pants," she spoke flatly but was wincing with displeasure at the memory. Ben simply shrugged.

"Do you want breakfast?" Rey groaned at his words as her stomach flip-flopped at the thought. She shook her head.

Ben grabbed a plastic book off the desk flipping through the pages. Rey rested her head against the bowl, struggling to get out from under the blankets. She grabbed the menu from him. "There's a local vendor around here that sells some really delicious burgers." She gestured toward his shower, "just let me take a shower and I'll pay for your meal." Ben nodded as he covered up his junk in realization of his own nakedness.

Rey slowly closed the door behind her and leaned against it. She turned on the shower to a lukewarm setting-- the heat in the bathroom made her dizzy. She undressed, pulling off the layers one by one careful not to mix her clothes in with Ben's from the night before. She stared at herself in the mirror, her eyes glassy and puffy cheeks hallow, without makeup. She let out a sigh and felt her stomach gurgle. Stealing a bit of toothpaste she lined her index finger with it, scrubbing at her teeth as she stepped into the shower. The spray hit her flesh with tiny pellets, instantly misting her body as her nipples hardened from the chill. She rinsed her mouth, swishing and gurgling before spitting. Her mouth tasted minty fresh which was a much better implementation than before. She let her hair get wet as she dolloped borrowed body wash into the palm of her hand. Rubbing her hands together, Rey lathered her fair skin with the soap, stumbling slightly as she tried balancing on one foot to wash between her toes. A knock from outside startling her.

"Use the towels above the toilet, they're clean." came Ben's booming voice. "Thanks," she replied.

She capped a towel around her dripping hair, wrapping the other around her body. The towels were very plush but also longer and wider than normal towels. She savored the soft touch against her skin. She dried off, putting her clothes back on from the night before minus the soiled items. She tied her wet hair into a sloppy bun and walked out from the bathroom to a fully clothed Ben. He was wearing black shorts and a red tee and the room was carefully picked up.

"If you'd like I could get your jacket and scarf dry cleaned?" He held out his hand to the bundle in her arms. She shook her head stubbornly, "No way, I'll take care of that when I get home. Are you ready?" He nodded and followed her out of the room.

Rey sat next to Ben on a wooden park bench. An onion from his burger dangled from his lips as he struggled to get it into his mouth. It was a cool breezy day but the sun was warming. Rey chugged a bottle of water, capping it and shoved a couple of fries into her mouth.

"So what do you do, Ben Solo?" It was a trap. She knew he was a programmer but she had no idea as to why he was traveling so often. He finished his bite and took a sip of water before answering her.

"I’m a programmer," his answer was his standard one and he knew as her brows drew close together that she wanted more. "I program, rewrite, code, and provide as many services as I can to my clientele. I am a specialist and my set of skills are rare." He wasn't too keen on giving her any more details than that so she didn’t pry and nodded in gratitude.

"I am assuming your entrepreneurship is some that is global?" She pressed and Ben took another bite of his burger to bid him some time to answer, so he nodded. "Yes, people ask me to do a job and I get it done."

She seemed to consider his answer and looked as if she wanted to ask more but he cut over her thoughts with his own question. "Have you decided on what your going to specialize in?" He finished his burger and began working on his fries and as he picked up his fries he noticed that Rey was the opposite. She finished her fries first and was now working on her burger. "Decisions. I can't decide if I want to be a prosecutor or if I just want to be a nimbly wimbly lawyer, perhaps one day I'll be a politician." She shrugged, "I have no idea. Some days I have no idea how I get through the day and then others I just want to go back to the garage and hone my skills as a mechanic. It's what I’m good at. The challenges of law school, even though interesting, is wracking up so much debt... I just want to cry and give up. By the way, I haven't forgotten my question. Your attempt to deflect it is most admirable, Kylo Ren." She was staring at him with a stern look but it crumbled quickly, starting at her eyes. Her hazel eyes turned warm and the sides of her eyes crinkled. He snorted at her mention of his Player name.

"Honestly, it's going to be a challenge calling you by your given name." She admitted. He nodded, "if yours wasn't R I think it would be more challenging for me too but I always thought of R as something that was incomplete."

Her smile remained but the atmosphere felt off, before she spoke she chewed on the inside of her cheek. Possibly a nervous habit, Ben decided to file it away in the back of his mind.

"I suppose that's why I chose to just use the first letter of my name. It's a standalone and it's incomplete. I started playing because I enjoyed experiencing something more fantastic than the life I already knew. I‘m an orphan, I don't believe I've ever disclosed that to you."

She was looking at him again with expectance. Ben shook his head returning her deep gaze. He abandoned the remainder of his fries when she began explaining herself. Her own burger still occupied her hands but it was merely a placeholder for something else. Fidgeting perhaps. She scoffed at herself, putting the burger down and setting the food to her side. She folded in on herself, slouching with her legs crossed.

"I don't remember my parents. I was too young. I went straight into the system; Foster Care. You get bounced around so much and never stay in one spot for too long. I think fostering is where every thing goes wrong. They don't screen the potential families correctly. Interview here and there. Yada Yada yada. I ended up packing up and leaving and I did this thing called life on my own." Rey blushed and pushed at her knees with her knuckles. "I got so lost in my story. I went on and on." She chuckled brightly but Ben could see the hurt in her eyes.

"It's alright," those two words had a multitude of meanings. _You're going to be alright_. _You've done well for yourself. There's no need to cling to the past._ He enjoyed listening about her life and the difficulties she faced. Ben’s fingers laced loosely together as he hunched over to her eye level. He couldn't possibly understand what she went through. His solitude or separation from his family was on his terms. Even if he hadn't honed his skills as a hacker and made money from it, he would never need to worry about money or where his next meal came from. He would always be taken care of; right or wrong, even if he didn't want it. For the first time in his life, though, he felt compelled to take care of someone other than himself.

 

 

 


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta'd by the lovely Jiyuuchan!

Chapter Four

  Rey had spent the previous day recuperating. She looked at her laptop longingly, a book propped up on her lap and a gray blanket wrapped around her legs. The book in her hands dangled loosely from her fingers but as she found her resolve her grip tightened as she forced her gaze towards the black and white pages. She read the words, but they were empty.

No imagery, no imagination, just static. Her thoughts dangled like loose threads sewn into the fabric of Ben Solo. She felt the urge to log on and play but knew that Ben would not be on today because of some business meeting. There were plenty of days where she would play without him and she was sure that was true for him too.

She tossed the book aside and got up to grab her laptop, setting it on her now bare knees. She opened it and powered it on, eyes fixated on the backlit keys. She anxiously chewed on her cheek as a blank expression crowded her features. The motivation she had to play from before seemed to seep through her fingertips. Rey clicked on the Spotify icon instead and clicked shuffle. Her phone buzzed, sending a jolt of excitement, but when she swiped her screen only disappointment grew.

"Why am I waiting around here like a love-sick teenager," she grumbled, "he's suddenly here and he's tall and handsome and we get alon-" a thought struck her like she had been slapped in the face.

Her phone sat on the edge of the cushion; she grabbed it and scrolled through her contacts. Her thumb settled on his name and she pressed the phone to her ear.

The ringing in her ear ended shortly as a smooth but defeated voice answered. There was crying in the background.

"How's life being a new dad?" She was laughing, not because the situation was funny but she was so overwhelmed with giddiness she couldn't control herself.

"I need an adult. Rey, please come over." Finn pleaded over the phone, his desperation clear.

"Give me a minute to put on pants and I'll be over before you know it." She hung up the phone with a smile. Her mood was steadily improving.

It took her an hour to get there but with getting dressed and having to take the rail that was really all in good time. She knocked before unlocking the door, a courtesy she decided one night after stumbling in on Finn and Poe in a very compromising position.

Poe would never let her live it down till this day and would often bring it up every time she walked in even with her courtesy knock. She missed Poe though, despite all his teasing and she knew Finn did too. Poe had been more or less absent these days to rake in more money so that Finn could be a stay at home dad.

Finn nearly tackled her, almost causing them both to fall. He was nearly in tears as he squeezed her and lifted her off her feet. "I don't know what I'm doing! Poe is much more natural at this whole paternal thing! She hates me! She screams and cries and I've been holding her for hours, changed her, fed her, tried cleaning out her little nose in case there was blockage and I don't know what to do. I've been on hold with the doctors since you called. I am so scared. Did I do something wrong?" She was holding his shoulders now, a half smile on her face. "Take a deep breath Finn, and wait patiently. I'll go get her."

Rey escalated up their stairs, following the sound of screaming little lungs. She pulled the door open to find warm, yellow walls like the sun framed with little Winnie-the-Pooh wall decals. She smiled and cooed at the wailing infant, picking her up and nestling the child with a supportive hand against the base of her neck for support. Soft fuzz rubbed against her cheek as she felt tears and slobber soak her shoulder.

"Hi Natalie, it's your Auntie Rey, I've missed you so much." She kissed her tiny cheek, rocking her softly. Rey brought little Natalie down the stairs. She remained unsure if it was instinct but upon seeing his daughter, Finn automatically raised his arms to take his child. Rey shook her head, the warm smile still in place, "rest your arms." Finn didn’t argue. She knew he wanted to take his child back but she could see the exhaustion in his face. Finally the slump in his shoulders raised and his back was straight at attention.

"Yes, hello, my name is Finn Dameron. I’m calling in regards to my daughter, Natalie. She's been up nearly all day, screaming and crying, and I've tried everything.... She's three months old. She has a runny nose but she's been crying all day… Yes, alright." He disconnected the call and stood up taking little Natalie from Rey and kissing her cheek. "Time to go to the doctor Little One," He cooed and hugged her. "Sorry, would you mind accompanying us?" He asked patting the infant's back lightly. Rey smiled, "I would love to."

Rey locked up the house as Finn strapped Natalie into her car seat. Finn found himself periodically peeking into his rear view mirror as he drove. "Finn, mate, please keep your eyes on the road. She isn't going to disappear and even if she were going to suddenly disintegrate, the car would suddenly grow silent." With that said, Finn turned his attention to the road and the surrounding cars.

Finn pulled into the hospital parking lot and easily parked in front. Finn was rushing, unstrapping and pulling the small child from her seat. He wrapped his arm around her gingerly while Rey grabbed the diaper bag and locked the car for him. She couldn't keep up with him at all, his long legs overpowering her smaller ones as he briskly walked inside.

Rey had never been fond of hospitals, but the nurses at this place worked efficiently around Finn and his inability to detach himself from his baby. The doctor who came in had many wrinkles around her slanted eyes and cheeks. Her skin was covered in dark spots as though she had spent many years laughing under the sun. Her hair gave evidence of a perfect perm, as her curls went from gray to a sleek black. She peered through thick spectacles and her mouth became rigid as she greeted them by separating Finn from Natalie, insisting that she needed room to work. Finn huffed and crossed his arms in protest but kept his tantrum silent.

 Natalie screeched as the Doctor placed a black tool into her ears. "Ear infection, very common with babies. I am going to prescribe you some drops to put in her ears, it will be gone in a couple of weeks but the drops will help the pain. Three times a day." The doctor opened up a small package and poured liquid into Natalie's tiny ear. She squirmed and screeched. "She must have good little lungs to have been going on like that for so long." The doctor took out a needle and inserted it into the babies arm.

Rey looked away, feeling her own tears in her eyes. She wasn't too fond of shots. "What was that?" Finn asked touching his baby's hand and gently holding her small fingers. "More of the same medicine that I am prescribing to her. It's quick acting and she'll probably be asleep by the time you get home, so mommy and daddy can have some rest." She winked at them. "Oh uh..." Rey stopped short of herself as Finn grabbed her hand. "Thank you so much." Finn nearly bowed as he took the prescription from the aging doctor and collected Natalie’s tiny body in one scoop.

Natalie grew quiet and only yawned or made little mumbling sounds as they made progress down the hall. She stared with big dark eyes at her surroundings as if she were absorbing every detail. Rey offered to hold her but Finn shook his head instead. She cooed and wiggled her fingers at Natalie who only stared at her in reply. Finn collected her medicine from the pharmacist and thanked them graciously.

Finn placed Natalie in her car seat, buckled her in, and took his post behind the wheel. Almost as soon as the exhausted father took his seat, she was out like a light. Finn sighed in exasperation and Rey smiled, caressing his hand on the steering wheel.

"You're a great dad, Finn."

"I know why Poe has to be gone, but there's been so many times where I needed him. I was so scared." Finn whispered glancing at his daughter from the rear view mirror.

"I think that's how most parents feel when they have children but one thing is for damn sure, she's loved, and she'll grow up knowing that. Poe is doing what he has to so that Natalie has the best life possible. You'll get your turn to stress out about a job later too, but I think the reason why Poe left her with you is because you're stronger than him. I don't think Poe really would have known what to do and may have cracked under pressure."

Finn shook his head, "He'd make a joke to cover up how utterly lost he is."

"Exactly. You're doing a great job for a first timer." Rey released her hand placing them in fists on her knees as she looked out the window at the passing cars and evanescent scenery.

Rey couldn't do it. She would never be a parent. Children were complicated and would grow as their environment shaped them and she didn't want that kind of responsibility. As much as she lacked a single maternal bone in her body, she loved Natalie and would do anything for that little girl.

 Finn parked in the driveway and removed a sleeping Natalie from her car seat. Her lips were fixated on a pacifier and as her eyes cracked open slightly, they quickly grew heavy when she felt the warmth of his hip. Finn kissed her forehead and nuzzled her as Rey locked the car and opened the front door for them. Finn carried his bundle of joy up the stairs and placed Natalie soundly in her crib. He watched her for a moment as his daughter slept and disappeared from a world of which she knew next to nothing.  

When he came down the stairs, Finn hugged Rey. He held her for a long moment, and released her squeezing her shoulder. "Thank you for everything." She nodded once, "You know you don’t need to thank me."

He led her to the large open kitchen. The cabinetries were a set of deep red cherry wood with black swirling handles. There was a black marble bar with silver stools that were lined with black leather cushions, and an island with hanging pots and pans.

Finn was a terrible cook so most of the time the pots and pans went unused. This time around there was a neat stack in the sink. "Have you been learning how to cook?" Rey's brows rose with surprise and her mouth almost fell open from shock. The darker man looked at the stack, "for Natalie. I've been unsuccessful so far though. I either burn it or I want to try to be creative and there's too much this or that," a look of disgust crossed his features, "or it just turns out bland." She crossed over and sat on a barstool.

"Care for a drink?" She smiled and graciously accepted an ice water. Finn and Poe were never much for drinking. Well, they did in high school. Rey recalled fondly of their little adventure of cat and mouse and the teenage angst they both faced over their sexualities. Finn had crushed on Poe for years, swearing up and down that Poe Dameron was the meaning of every gay guys straight crush. Well, that was until Poe blew Finn under a table at their senior prom, with both of their dates completely unaware of  their whereabouts.

By the end of the night, Poe had beaten the shit out of Finn's prom date, claiming Finn for himself. Later, Rey and Finn came to find that Finn's date was a sham, a prank that the lacrosse team forced on him. Poe's date happened to be his friend, a girl on the cheer squad who was too ashamed to come out as a lesbian. Last time Rey saw her was at a gay Pride celebration. She was in the parade and had a motorcycle and a mullet faux-hawk to match but Rey was probably most impressed by the biker’s arm candy, as she had to be the hotest girl Rey had ever seen.

Finn leaned against the counter, taking a sip of his water. "I haven't had this much quiet in god knows how long. It's actually really unsettling," He laughed nervously. "Have you heard from Poe recently?"

Rey shook her head. "The airline has been working him dead, but he has mostly himself to blame. He's been trying to pick up more hours but it's been hard for him because they're not given a lot of overtime. He's been picking up international flights too, though. I think those are the hardest on him." Finn looked off to the distance fondly, love and admiration beamed from his eyes.

"You miss him?" It wasn’t a question, but an observation. Finn nodded, "Natalie wears me out. She takes all my attention. I feel so bad for Poe because he'll try to make a move on me but I'm usually too tired or too upset to do anything." He let out a hearty laugh, "Last week when he was home he started kissing my ear and  my neck while giving me the best massage ever and then I passed out. I fell asleep; boner and all."

Rey laughed, "poor Poe!"

"Psh, we got it in a few hours later. He was determined. Natalie graciously let us sleep for an hour and a half that day." Finn shook his head with the widest grin. Rey propped her elbows up on the counter and leaned her face into her palm, smiling from cheek to cheek.

"It's been exhausting and sometimes really difficult. Poe and I have been fighting, I guess its finally catching up to us after all these years of peace." Finn looked worn down now, his brows troubled with a crease in the middle. "I think you guys are just tired. You have a new adjustment in your lives and once you guys find a flow that's easier for you, things between you two will go back to normal. I'm sure as Natalie gets older it will become easier too."  Rey smiled reassuringly.

"It's so good to have you here. I missed you." Finn still looked tired but there was a new light in his eyes and he smiled back. "I know you didn't come out here just for me and Natalie, what's going on in your life?"

She scoffed and playfully smacked his forearm. "I can't just come visit?" He shook his head with a smile, "You called before, that means there’s something going on in that brain of yours. If you wanted to, you would have just come over." He stated matter-of-factly. "Or should I remind you that you walked in when I had my mouth around-"

"Oh my god, FINN. There are things you need to keep between you and your husband. I thought I was safe since Poe wasn't around." Rey was blushing furiously and Finn's brow raised with mock pleasure and he chuckled. "Kylo Ren, he's here visiting on business and we hung out."

Finn was no longer leisurely leaning against his counter and instead of his arms being crossed they hung loosely. "You like him." Finn stated in disbelief.

"I didn't say anything yet!" She protested. Her hands flew out and she stared at her best friend.

"You're trying way too hard to hide it and it's written all over your face. You two have been talking for like what? Three years -"

"Two and a half," she interrupted, "and we’ve never done anything-" He challenged her as her brows rose. "Oh my god, it wasn't us, it was our characters. They had sex. It was fucking role play." Her voice raised a hitch embarrassment flooding her face.  

"And I will tell you again, that was cyber sex and I believe you said something to the effect that you couldn't get it out of your head. I believe that lasted for about a month and then some." He poked her with his words, pushing the 'you know I'm right' button over and over again.

"He was very descriptive and ugh. Fine, okay let's say I do like him. There's no point. I don't want to ruin a perfectly good friendship, because both of us know that once we fuck it's game over. I don't do relationships-"

"He may not want one either. Why not just try being fuck buddies?" Rey shook her head immediately.

"When does he leave?" Finn took a seat next to her facing her.

"He flies back to California on Tuesday." Rey bunched her hands into fists and spoke as if she were being scolded.

"That gives you," Finn counted on his fingers, "a day and a half. Better make an impression. Besides, what’s the worst that could happen? You guys fuck and go back to being online buddies? You guys fuck he still leaves. No dating. Easy-peasy."

Rey shook her head again.  "He's not like that, he's the complete opposite. He doesn't just fuck to fuck. He invests in people."

Finn rested his hand on her shoulder, "I may be a fag, but I'm a guy and we fuck to fuck. I mean for Christ's sake, I rutted Poe's pillow to get off."

Rey covered her ears with her hands shaking her head wildly, "there are things. There are things!" She was laughing uncontrollably as Finn pried her hands from her ears.

"My point being, sometimes we fuck to fuck. You're beautiful, Rey. He'd be lucky to have a one night stand with you." Finn looked at her slyly, "I think you're afraid. Are you falling for him?"

"I couldn't possibly. Be realistic. This is the first time we've met and we’ve only hung out for a total of 24 hours. Most of those hours I spent vomiting on him or hung over."

Finn laughed, "Do tell."

Rey rolled her eyes but smiled at her friend as she recounted the story of the night at the bar called Kilt Lifters.

Finn about died from laughter, "I can't believe you puked on him and he stayed with you. He took care of you? You guys didn't have sex then?"

She shook her head, "I think I tried."

Finn shook his head, "he's too good for you, Rey. Sounds like a true gentleman."

"See , I told you!" She seethed with false fumes. A small hiccup was heard from above them and then a sudden burst of crying followed. In that moment Rey didn’t recognize her long-time friend. Dad mode had been flipped on as he excused himself and scurried up the stairs. Natalie quieted and Rey watched as Finn trudged back downstairs.

"BB-8, do you feel better?"  Finn cooed kissing her cheek.

She couldn't respond yet but Rey loved the nickname. "When did you guys start calling her that?" Rey asked.

"Poe started it as a joke. When we were looking to adopt, you'd be surprised how many people want to give up their kids but don't want a gay couple to raise them." Finn shrugged. "She was our eighth try and we finally got her. Our baby number 8. It's daddy's nickname huh? I stole it but I don't think they mind." He rubbed her back and pulled out a prepped bottle from the fridge and popped it into the microwave.

"Finn, could I?" Rey asked holding out her arms. He smiled handing her over. Rey shuffled so that Natalie was in the crook of her arm, resting on her tummy. Little Natalie stared around the room, curiously taking everything in. Rey took out her phone and took a picture of them together and set it as her background. She sent the picture to Finn and Poe.

"Okay mama bear," Rey frowned at Finn's words but he ignored her, testing the milk on his inner arm. "It is time, I bestow upon you the milk of the Gods for my young precious daughter." Rey took the bottle from Finn but she looked at him for direction. "Prop her head up slightly more and then put the bottle at an angle and she'll attach herself like a facesucker."

Rey smirked and gave him an 'oh really’ look. She did as she was instructed and was completely wowed by this tiny human. She latched onto the nipple of the bottle just as promised and made tiny groans of pleasure as she ate. "I wish I was this appreciative every time I ate, jeez." Rey smiled down at BB-8 smoothing her ruffled hair fuzz.

Suddenly there was a click and the front door opened. There stood Poe, carrying luggage in one hand, his dark curls a complete mess, and his face flustered. Finn stared in awe, completely defenseless and taken by surprise. "Poe?"

"I came as soon as I could. Are you alright? How is BB-8?" his voice sounded rushed but by the time he saw Rey holding her, curled up on the couch with a bottle in hand. His face slowly processed. Finn held up his hands and quickly rushed over to Poe, he grabbed the front of his crisp, white uniform in tight fists, crushing their lips together.

Rey looked down at Natalie an affectionate smile on her face. You're going to be so unconditionally loved, it's ridiculous. She kissed her small forehead and Natalie's little eyes followed her, not appreciating the small affection during her meal.

"I'm sorry to have worried you. She has an ear infection but it should be gone in a week." Finn was pulling Poe over to them by the hand. Poe smiled waving at Rey, "Hey there, thanks for feeding our kid." He kissed Finn's cheek, and his hand caressed the back of his neck. "It's really the least I could do for my niece, she's had a really rough day. Plus I figured her dad could use a little break." She smiled but sensed her words dug deep into Poe. The bottle ran empty. She stared at Poe and Finn not knowing what to do.

His usually carefree expression was roused with concern. "Finn," his hand dropped and he grabbed Finn's bigger hand and he squeezed, "I took the week off." Finn squeezed his hand back, "Baby, please. I have been wanting you to take a break for a while now." Finn looked at Poe with so much love. "We've been missing you."

Rey smiled awkwardly and thanked the stars that her phone vibrated. She shuffled slightly, Natalie only blinking as she was moved so that Rey could reach the device in her pocket.

Ben: Hey. I was busy all day. I am heading back to my hotel. What have you been up to?

She smiled uncontrollably.

"Is Rey in love?" Poe whispered loudly. Rey looked up in horror.

Finn smiled and looked at her expectantly only to shrug as he reached for Natalie. "Who knows?"

Poe winked and smiled taking BB-8 from Finn. He touched noses with her and she stared at him. He laughed. "Hey kiddo. Daddy's not a stranger, he just works a lot so you can do fun things when you get big." He blew a raspberry on her small face and she looked bewildered for the first time. She grunted and farted. The room grew quiet and suddenly she was surrounded by laughter.

Rey wiped her eyes pocketing her phone. Ben Solo could wait; he wasn't leaving until Tuesday, after all.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, Jiyuuchan for all your hard work betaing. Without you this story would have been complete trash.   
> +×+×  
> Final chapter!

Chapter Five

"I'm surprised you wanted to come here, especially after school." Ben was wearing a black band tee shirt and jeans that looked very similar to the ones she vomited on. He held up his Lazer gun on the opposite side of her.

His stare was priceless and when she walked up to him clad in shiny black stilletos, a pin-stripe waist high pencil skirt with 4 nickle sized buttons to her right hip hiding the small metal zipper that held it all into place, paired with a high collar white sleeve crisp shirt with ruffles over the breast and sleeves, and hair was done up in a small neat knot. Her hazel orbs brought out by bronze and rose toned shadows and liner that winged out just slightly past the edges of her eyes, lips smoothed and glossed over to look full and plump like a peach and cheeks accented. She smiled and waved upon arrival a little leather bag on her shoulder. "Eh- You're just missing the glasses. Nerd." She cocked a brow and  got into line to pay for her ticket. She knew she looked good and didn't care about the teenage boy in the booth or that dad over there, Ben's stare was what she was after. Mission accomplished.

After her show, she changed into white shorts where the hem folded over and a loose gray tank top that hung loosely open at the sides and exposed the lacy bra under and bright red converse. She shook out the knot, her hair falling into a slight frizz with waves. She shrugged at her hair, he'd seen worse plus he got a show when she arrived. The game was already on.

There she stood against the wall opposite of Ben, Lazer gun in hand. "I had a stressful day, prepare to be pulverized ."

His face turned serious and both teams stared at the light signaling them to go into their tunnels. The light flashed green and a loud badly recorded gong noise, they followed in a single row rushing into the tunnel. As they came out it was disorienting as it turned into a maze. Rey took to the walls, alternating in a zig-zag pattern. She heard people laugh and others cry out with surprise. The objective was to face off with Ben but many opponents kept getting in her way. She felt kind of bad when she shot a mother and her kid and then the kid threw a tantrum and immediately her regrets ceased. She wanted to shoot him again. That's when she spotted him and him her; she dived under a block.

"Thanks to that kid, he gave away your position!" Ben shouted. Rey shook her head trying to sneak an attack in but he quickly dodged behind a wall and shot back at her. She took a deep breath and squatted, she looked around the corner but he was no longer in sight. She stiffened as though something was watching her and on reflex she turned shooting, falling and  landing on her back. Both their screens lit up indicating that the game was over. It was a draw. She laughed and he offered her a hand. She took it and got up on her feet.

"You're pretty good. It's been such a long time since I've played Lazer tag." He shoved her with his towering shoulder. She stuck her tongue out at him. "Want to go again?"

They played another two rounds. He won the first match and she won the second. In the end it was a complete draw.

"Go carts!" as they were heading toward the exit. Rey smiled, "you're on." They were walking towards the race track, when suddenly Rey was off her feet. She was over his shoulder bouncing as he ran towards the entrance. "You're legs are too short, slow-poke."

"Hey!" She exclaimed playfully pounding his back. He ignored her pounding and exclamations until they got to the line where he carefully slipped her off his shoulder and she landed on her feet. She mockingly glared up at him, her arms folded over her chest.

Everything around her stopped or slowed; she wasnt sure which. His smile, his eyes, and his face her only focus. His lips on hers. Gentle pressure from his hands pulling her up against him. Heart hammering beating away at the breastbone that caged it. Butterfly wings tickling her insides. Electricity or sparks running through her veins.

It stopped. Lips no longer against lips. She wasn't sure what happened but their bodies were no longer touching and he looked onward turning only slightly away from her. She would have thought her imagination played a trick on her if it wasn't for the remaining feeling of the touch of his lips on hers.

She blinked a few times allowing seconds to tick by and suddenly when her thoughts gathered but too many seconds went by, maybe minutes the line moved and her hand didn't catch his in time. He got into his car and she got into hers.

"Ready to lose?" The nonchalance in his voice indidcated nothing had passed between them. As if he didnt feel it.

Before she could answer they lit off a firework and at its ending crackle everyone sped up to the race. She pressed the gas. Her mind was muddled and she couldn't think properly. She shook her head and played the game as if the rules never changed between them.

She pressed the gas again and sped up past a car. He was already 3 car-lengths ahead. She couldn't allow that.

Rey pushed on cutting a car off. The two behind Ben were great drivers, all Rey had to do was treat it like a video game. Shit. She was two behind Ben and he was ahead and the line was coming. One of three. He was winning. She let off the gas and then pushed it to the floor sliding dangerously between the two shadowing Ben. If only she could press on beyond them, surely she could get in front.

The car to her right was boxed between her and Ben but the car on her left was the problem. She let off on the gas again, pushing forward and to the left shoving the left car out of bounds. Her car sped up passing Ben with ease. Sliding to his left so he was boxed in between her, the car in front of him, and the out of bounds portion.

She smiled pushing forward hitting the crossing line first. It was a tie. One more track and she would win. He slowed unexpectantly sliding behind her and to her left. He was trying to push her into a box but she was too good at this game and she wouldn't let him win. She pushed the petal again bumping the car in front of her. He veered to the right slightly, and she veered over pushing Ben out of her way. There it was the line again. She let off the gas to let Ben get a small lead on her. The gas petal slammed against the floor again and the car jolted forward and she sped passed Ben and the car that was in front of her and she finished crossing the line. She finished before Ben. She won the game.

"I don't see why you're so peppy it's not like you were in first place." He bought them ice cream as a reward. He handed her the double scoop and she excepted it with excitement. She licked the mixed scoops creating a smooth mound. Ben's eyes followed the flick of her tongue, he tried to distract himself with his own scoops of mint but it wasn't until she caught his stare that he completely looked away as if he was trying to look around her. He winced to himself, feeling like a teenager catching his first glimpse of a sexual act.

"I didn't care if I was first. I just wanted to beat you." There was a small tinge to her cheeks but otherwise looked as if she didn't notice. "We have never really competed," she added with a shy smile. He nodded and closed his eyes as if he were deep in thought, "There's a reason for that; we're better suited as a team rather than rivals."

She took a bite of the chocolatey goodness and licked her lips. "You have a point but maybe you're only saying that since I kicked your ass," smug satisfaction radiated off of her.

"Okay, okay. You kicked my ass at go cart. What are you a kid?"

"Oh-ho-ho, so now I'm a kid? Who's eyes lit up like it was Christmas day? Yours did and need I remind you, you ran to get into line." She teased pointing her cone at him.

Suddenly his hand was over hers and he leaned in their eyes locking. She was prey trapped in his dark gaze, heart was racing and she gulped. He bit into her cone and released her hand. She felt her face turn aflame and that bastard smirked.

It had been quiet for too long and they finished their ice creams. The silence was stretched thin when her voice cut through it like a knife. "Ben," her words seemingly too loud in her own ears. Rey swallowed letting out a shallow breath, "I don't do relationships."

Ben sat up straighter than before, his spine rigid and flat like a board and a smirk found its way to his face. "Who are you telling?" A brow cocked and this was all a joke to him.

"Seriously-"

"Wait," he held up his hands, "I'm sorry about earlier. I kissed you and I don't know what it is about you but- look, I am not looking for a relationship either." He gestured between them, "we, us, whatever this is. It's over when I leave. I go back to being Kylo Ren on Tuesday. No strings attached but I want this night. I want to know you before I go." He smiled grabbing her hand, "I'll be glad to give you that fuck you wanted."

She smiled rubbing her thumb over the top side of his hand, she shifted their hands and held his hand shake. "No relationship, no strings, one night." They shook on agreement.

He stood then a sly smirk on his lips and he held his hand out to her. "Are you ready to play pretend?" Something hesitated in her, her hand stopped but she stared into his dark deep depths and she took his hand.

On the train he held her like she was his;  his nose in her hair, on her neck, hands clasped and fingers roaming and soothing. Her lips found his and a small surprised look became overwhelmed by desire as their small appreciating pecks turned into desperate lip-locking.

Someone cleared their throat and the world fell back in around them. Rey was somehow on his lap, his hands fell from under her shirt to over it and around her waist. She removed her hands from his hair and blushed feverishly. He kissed her cheek smiling as if they were lost in their own private joke embarrassed from their obvious public display of affection. She kissed the tip of his long nose, her heart beat settling.

Time passed slowly as if it was stopping. Time, the people around them, none of it mattered. She was lost in him. Ben's eyes reflected his affection and lust and more obviously the hard-on digging into  her thigh. She glided her thighs together, rubing her calves, sliding her foot along the inside of his calf. His features became anguished, their eyes clashing.

Rey licked her bottom lip slowly, running her teeth over her bottom lip clamping it between white teeth. Ben's fingers gripped her hip almost painfully, his pelvis shifting and bucking up under her. He ground his erection against her. He hid his face in her waves, his lips against her ear and sharp teeth tickling her lobe. She let out a stifled moan slowly rolling her hips. His grip intensified and he let out a sharp breath against her ear.

"Gotta stop," He whispered lips still tangled into her ear.

"Are you losing already?"She rolled her hips again whispering back as she faced him their lips brushing against each other. He huffed as she pushed her thighs together and shifted them causing friction against his cock. The train stopped. It was his stop. He shot daggers at the back of her head. She smiled with giddiness as he was forced to adjust himself less than discreetly.

He followed her, his arm around her shoulders pulling her closer to him for warmth against the cooler fall night. They walked about two blocks before reaching the hotel his hand finding it's way into her back pocket where he squeezed her ass. They waited for the elevator standing on opposite sides of the frame to the entrance, hunger dancing savagely in their eyes. It chimed and doors slid open, Rey walked in first leaning against the left back corner. Their eyes met again as Ben leaned on the right side, his eyes turning preditory.

They were naive, no one had won the game. The game was still on only there was a slight adjustment to the rules.

When she was about to cave in the door opened allowing an elderly couple inside. They stood between them holding each other with smiles and talking about something or another that neither one of them gave two shits about. After about three more floors of intense silence the elderly couple left with no notice to the hostile environment.  

As soon as the doors closed Ben was standing over her, arm above her head their bodies an inch apart. He let out a shaky growl and without fear her eyes pierced his. Their lips inches from each other.

He was faking it, giving into her, he was tempting her trying to lure her with a new trap. The doors opened and it was their floor. All bets off, he grabbed her wrist leading her to his room. The grip only loosened slightly as he fumbled with his key card, sliding it into the slot. He pushed the door open and dropped her wrist. If the game was to conitnue, it was on her terms.

She walked in ahead of him disregarding her bag to the side of her. The door shut quietly, the deadbolt clicked, and the top lock latched. She faced him, thumbs sliding under the hem of her tank top and she lifted it but his hands stopped her before she could  bare herself to him. He removed her hands from her shirt and caressed her smaller fingers. Confusion filled her but the dark wild animalistic eyes were still there. He kissed her softly stroking her jawline. Her head fell back as he trailed wet kissed down her throat.

Ben's lips found hers again and his hands pulled her against him. He tasted like the ice cream they ate earlier but there was something deeper just like his scent. Her eyes fluttered closed, his fingers stroking her hair. His hand fell and went to her shirt. He tugged it up and off of her, his fingers tracing the curves and indents of her back muscles and spine, his tongue in a tangled dance with hers.

Her hands slid to his pants, she tugged the hem grasping it, his legs like tree trunks planted and sturdy keeping her grounded. Her head fell back and she groaned as his mouth explored her collarbone down her chest into her breasts. His tongue wet and warm leaving cool trails. Her breath staggered and her fingers wrapped into his locks her other hand holding onto his waist. He guided her hands to her sides and she opened her eyes full of drunk passion. With a strong hand he unclasped her bra and slowly removed the straps from her shoulders, kissing them as they left her skin exposed. It fell from his hands smoothly like sand between fingers.

Reys hazel eyes lost their strength, she looked away. He pulled her chin toward him and he kissed her softly, his hand cupping her perky breast. He rolled his palm caressing her fullness and taking a tan nipple into his fingers rolling the fine bead of nerves between. He felt her knees shake and he smiled with appreciation from the honesty of her limbs. He pulled her into another kiss and picked her up into his arms. He carried her over to his bed and set her down.

"Take off your shirt." She demanded husky lust disguising her usual tone. Ben complied revealing pale and freckled flesh. A line between his pectoral muscles defining them and trailing down his breast bone to small mounds of abs. He was by no means stacked, his frame tall but lanky making it a feat in itself that he had muscle mass. Rey smiled imagining the lanky teen he may have been. She was delighted and pleased by the man in front of her. She pulled him forward by button to his jeans, it popping.

He grabbed her hands before she could unzip him placing them above her head and he kissed her. Theirs palms intertwined, he freed them from hers with a final push making them stay in place as if she were cuffed to the mattress. She moved her legs together restlessly under him brushing against the strain in his jeans. He groaned and his eyes closed he let out a breath against her exposed breasts his head falling between them so she could feel his breath tingle against her sensitive skin like an electric pulse. "You're making my job difficult, Rey." Her smile was victorious but little did she know he had more self control than she did.

He took a breast into his mouth, tongue swirling and lapping against the sensitive flesh of her nipple. Teeth gently and painfully teasing. Her back arched and she lifted a hand to put in his hair but he caught her wrist and abandoned her breast forcing her hand back into place above her head. "No," He scolded kissing her nose lightly.

He licked her breastbone both hands on her full mounds, thumbs rolling her nipples in small circles. His hands followed down as he kissed and nibbled against the soft flesh of abdomen. He sat up  rolling to her side unbuttoning and unzipping her shorts. Reys small hand found his arm and rested there. He took her fingers, kissing each tip and the top and gently settled it back above her head.

He pulled the shorts from her thighs and discarded them revealing a neat trail of soft curls and his brow cocked hand on her hip and she smiled up at him. Rey was full of surprises. He pushed her legs apart and adjusted himself between them at the edge of the bed. He pulled her hips to edge of the bed, securing her strong thighs on his shoulders.

He stared in awe at her wetness and he pulled her closer to him so that his mouth met luscious silky folds. Her breath caught in her throat and she slid back. "Rey, grab a pillow and put it under your lower back." He didn't care that his voice was gruff or that his breath tickled her most sensitive organ. She complied, struggling to adjust and he helped her with impatience.

He took her into his mouth again, tongue swirling into her folds. She painfully dug her heels into his back and grabbed his hair pushing his head deeper into her. Now he was the one complying and he pulled her close holding down her pelvis with a firm flat hand. He sucked and rolled his tongue against her clitoris, circling it against the small bead of her clit.

She bucked her hips, rubbing herself against his mouth and tongue. He tried to match her rythm, suckling and licking. Replacing his dominant hand with his none dominant on her abdomen his pointer finger driving into the soaking wet confines of her inner walls. Rey tightened around his fingers letting out higher and louder moans, bucking and rubbing against him. When she came he buried his face into her sucking up the sweet juices of her release. He kissed her inner thigh and she shivered from delight under him.

"Do you do this with all your one night stands?" He wiped his mouth with his forearm and wrapped his hand around the back of her neck. He kissed her deeply and placed another soft kiss against her cheek. Rey's face looked completely content as she sat up.

"Do you think we're done?" He retorted with a wise-crack grin. She grabbed his jeans unzipping them, pushing him back off the bed so he was standing. She pulled jeans and boxers off. Rey's face contorted with surprise as he stepped out of his pile of clothing revealing girth and length. Ben's flushed face painfully obvious against his pale contrast.

She leaned forward to take him in her mouth, a favor for earlier but he grabbed her shoulders stopping her. He grabbed her chin and kissed her, her hand stroked his balls gently massaging them. He grazed his teeth against her bottom lip letting out a strangled moan. He closed the gap between them falling on top of her, his length rubbing against her wet slit. She shivered and kissed him rubbing against his length. He groaned, growling into the crease between her shoulder and neck. "Are you on a contraceptive?" his breathing was ragged, and the sheet he was gripping she was surprised didn't rip.

Ben wanted nothing more than to stick his dick inside of her and ride her until they were both high from endorphins but there was no fucking way he wanted any extra responsibilities. She nodded against him their cheeks touching and that was all the confirmation he needed. They aligned their hips and he guided his length to her entrance. He pushed inside of her slowly at first working the tight walls around his girth.

He slid his arms under her knees pushing deeper inside of her. Rey cried out and her face looked as though she were in pain, he stopped short of a thrust and put a hand gently on her cheek. "Are you in pain?"

Rey shook her head a lustful smile gracing her lips. It was true it didn't hurt and she felt so humbled that he showed concern for her well being. Truthfully she had never had sex with a man of his size and tried once with a toy but ended up throwing it away not receiving much pleasure from it. It was a new sensation and one that took some getting used to.

As he continued his thrusts they were slower and not as deep. His face looked strained and he grunted with each thrust. Rey decided to give him some encouragement as she slammed her hips forward against his pelvis.

He took the bait speeding up and slamming inside of her. He held onto one leg angling her and hitting her spot. Rey couldn't contain the pleasurable screams escaping from her petite body. He rubbed, pinched, circled, and slapped at her clit with each focused thrust. He felt her stiffen and pulse tightening her walls against his cock. He sped up slamming into her spot continuing the motions with his fingers against her clit.

She squirmed against him and his grip tightened around her, thrusting as deeply as he could pushing against her magic spot. She let a final primal cry releasing against him again. She came harder than before drenching her already soaked cunt. Her primitive moans and grinding and accessible slickness sent him over the edge. He pushed his hips harder slamming against her and pulling out quickly; white sprinkled over the soft flesh and curves. He fell forward, limbs tense and shaky. She leaned up on her elbow her hand stroking his sweat soaked face she placed a kiss on his forehead.

Her eyes looked heavy, "are you ready for round 2?" Rey smiled as he groaned and rolled onto his back. Ben heaved his chest trying to catch his breath, "are you trying to kill me woman?" She smirked wriggling out from under his arm that settled across her body sorely missing the cum on her stomach. She stood hanging onto his hand, their fingers still intertwined.

"Come, come." She pulled on him. "I already did," sarcasm dripped from his smile. "Alright, alright." He pushed himself up allowing her to lead him to the shower room. She adjusted the water temp steam whirling and seeping from behind the curtain.

She stepped in rinsing off her face and body and swishing off the sticky cum from her stomach. Ben stepped in next scowling at the hell fire tempature. She noticed and quickly readjusted the temp. "Better?" She asked earnestly leading him under the spray. "Thank you," He bent his knees ducking under the spray.

He stepped back at to full length and watched as she poured a circle of shampoo into her hand, he expected her to start washing her hair but she demanded otherwise. "Kneel please," she held up her hands gesturing towards Ben's dark locks. He bent down so that she could reach. Her fingers kneaded into his scalp, rubbing and exfoliating hair folicules. He felt content as she scratched his scalp gently from front to back and then his sides. "Rinse," her voice was soft but none the less a demand. He did as he was told rinsing thoroughly and he stepped forward again conditioner in her hands.

She glided her hands over the tips working her way to the front and finishing off by soothing it back. Rey dalluped soap into her hands and lathered them rubbing them over his body washing him thoroughly, laughing gently as she invaded more personal areas. They kissed and as he rinsed he pulled her into him, holding her against him. He wanted to warm her up or so was his excuse.

He did the exact same for her. Smoothing her hair from her face, pushing shampoo from her brows and rubbing his nose against hers. He pecked her lips, holding her cheeks in his palms. She smiled between kisses and laughing. Soothingly running his hands up and down her frame memorizing each line and curvature. Jagged hips and a tight core. A scar on her outer thigh and left pinky. Freckles lightly dusting her cheeks. Her eyes were bright as he kissed her again and she kissed back. Ben and Rey unknowingly giving up on the game completely as they made love the second time.

The next morning Rey was wrapped up in a tangle of sheets, her hair a mess she yawned feeling next to her the spot cool and empty. She blinked sitting up looking around the room. She kicked off the blankets looking around. No trace of Ben Solo.

She got up and dressed, collecting her bag. She followed down the elevator and went to the customer service clerk. He smiled at her a standard friendly greeting. "Did Ben Solo, come down?" She asked patiently, one foot wrapped behind the other steadying her nerves. "Room 1819."

The older man's face wrinkled further and he looked troubled, "yes ma'am. He checked out with us earlier this morning. I presume you're the young man's guest. All expenses paid ma'am and he included an extension and breakfast. Shall I have those charged ma'am?"

Rey felt stunned and she could feel the overwhelming heat hitting and stinging her eyes. "That won't be necessary. Thank you. Did he by chance leave anything for me?"

The clerks brows rose into a questioning glance and coughed, "uh- no ma'am,  are you expecting to be compensated for something?"

She felt the tears begin to well up. She shook her head wanting to laugh, this old qwack thought she was a prostitute. She may as well been. "No, thank you."

She turned, exiting out of wide double doors. She unzipped her bag with shaky fingers frustration stinging her eyes. Fingers searched blindly for her train pass but paused as they touched something foreign. She  grabbed it. The paper was neatly folded into a square. She held her breath as she began to read.

_R,_

_We forgot to agree on the no goodbyes as part of our terms but I figured since you were the pro at these you'd understand. Well as I was packing to leave  my concious kicked in. "No relationships, no strings, one night" those were our terms; however I'd like to make a proposition. Relationship no, strings none, but I'd like to reevaluate one night. One night is not specific, as such I do make trips to New York occassionally. I'd like to see you again R. You don't need to tell me your answer now, in fact I don't need an answer from you at all. I'll let you know when I'm there and we can go from there. See you online._

_Kylo Ren_


End file.
